


The Market

by seriesly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, i think, lmao first time writing something like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriesly/pseuds/seriesly
Summary: It was supposed to a nice trip to an alien market with the Doctor and the fam.The Master had other plans.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Market

**Author's Note:**

> I had a completely different plot in my mind when I started writing this. And then I got really hung up on that scene with the Master. Welp.
> 
> Maybe there'll be a second chapter (the "aftermath"), but who knows when I'm in the mood to write that. Can be read as a one shot anyway.

The Doctor took you to a market on an alien planet. 

You had the suspicion the Doctor had overheard the conversation last week when you and the fam had talked about the adventures flying by without anything to remember it - no pictures, no little trinkets, not even a random stone picked up from random beach. So today, she just announced "Time to get you some presents!", pulled a lever and you barely had enough time to grab a rail before the TARDIS was lurching to the side.

The excitement was palpable in the TARDIS. It was the first time you'd gone somewhere primarily for getting yourselves something, not because of some distress signal or another adventure. Just a simple shopping spree, and for once the Doctor was paying.

You didn't necessarily need to change into appropriate clothing for the planet, but seeing as this would be far from the usual adventure, you chose to pick something cute instead of practical. A cute summer dress with floral print was your final choice and shoes with low heels that would make you feel sexy and not hurt too much. When you exited the wardrobe, you saw that Yaz had made a similar effort with her clothes, and Ryan seemed to have spent some time on his appearance as well. 

"Look at you guys! All trendy and ready for our trip!" 

You got bright smiles in return, when the Doctor interrupted your moment. She held up some metal tubes. "These are credit sticks. They're the currency here. Try not to spend too much. It's unlimited, but still."

She gave each one of you one and ushered you out of the TARDIS and right into the crowds.

You were walking through fantastic aisles filled with exotic fruits next to a stall filled with various technological devices (which immediately caught the Doctor's attention of course), next to booths filled with textiles and footwear. It was similar to an Earth's market, and yet all the little oddities here and there reminded you that you were far from home. 

You kept on exploring a bit for yourself when you realised the others were hung up on different things - the Doctor was still talking to the merchant about the spinny thing in her hands, Graham was perusing some books, and Ryan and Yaz were discussing the foreign sneakers and their practicability. A quick sign to the others that you were wandering around a bit, and off you went.

In this case you followed your nose, when a rich and hearty smell filled your nostrils. It took you a few wrong turns but in the end you found what you were looking for - a smaller food stand, offering various meals. Before you could have a proper look though, you were grabbed roughly by the arm and pulled away.

"Hey!" You shouted and tried to dig your heels into the ground to no avail. You could only see the back of your captor, but apart from his average height and dark hair you couldn't make out anything further. You frantically looked around for the fam or for any aliens who would be willing to help, but none of them seemed interested in you or took notice, and you weren't able to spot Ryan's tall frame somewhere. With renewed energy at your helpless situation, you tried ripping your arm away but the iron grip of the person pulling you through the market didn't give one inch. 

"Help! Help me please!" You yelled loudly but none of the onlookers were stepping in. You tried twisting and turning your arm around, hoping to escape somehow, when the man whirled around suddenly, familiar brown eyes blazing threateningly. 

"Will you stop that for a second?"

It was the Master. The Master was pulling you somewhere, away from the fam, away from the Doctor. You froze, unable to think, unable to respond, unable to do anything but gape for a second. The Master huffed and kept on tugging at your arm, which started to hurt from the awkward angle. Once the moment was over, your survival instinct kicked in. You stemmed all your weight against the ground and managed to make the Time Lord lose his balance. 

"Fine," he growled and pulled you another few metres into a deserted side alley. You stumbled, but in an instant you felt the rough brick wall in your back when the Master pushed you against it, trapping you with his own body, your wrists in his hold over your head. He was well in your personal space and leaned even closer with his head, so that you could feel his breath on your shoulders. You saw his eyes tracing your face, seemingly taking in every detail.

"Oh I enjoy this look of terror. It's so satisfying," he grinned with a shark smile, "but it's even better on your lovely face." You felt fingertips ghosting down your cheek, tracing your jawline, then tracing your bottom lip. It was almost a loving caress, except that it was the Master, and you thought he was unable to do something so soft. 

"What do you want?" You asked with grim determination.

"Do I need to have an ultimate goal? Maybe I just wanted you exactly here, at the mercy of your Master."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" You glared at him, which only seemed to amuse him further, "Besides, you are not my Master. You'll never be."

"You wound me," he mocked, placing a hand on one of his hearts with puppy expression on his face, "But maybe it's just a matter of time. And I've got lots of it, love."  
The gleeful expression returned to his brown eyes, making them glitter in the afternoon sun. It made your stomach flip.

If the Master wasn't a homicidal megalomaniac, you would've found him very attractive in this second. You did before, when he was still O. 

You remembered the long, shared looks, and the way you had sat closer and closer on his couch until space was practically non-existent between you two - and then the Doctor had ruined the moment with her iced tea. You remembered the long talk under the stars, after the Kasaavin had disappeared and you couldn't sleep. You remembered O in a tux, and the way his lapels had felt under your fingertips when you had complimented him. You remembered his appreciative glance when he saw you in your dress. You remembered the way he stood a lot closer than needed when you played the dice game at Barton's party. You remembered the way you flirted, and the way he flirted _back_.

"You still haven't answered my question." You countered, raising your chin defiantly.

"Love, I think you're the smartest of the bunch that the Doctor's been gallivanting around."

"That's not the one I meant and you know it", you replied, gnashing your teeth.

The Master leaned even closer, his full lips almost touching yours, and your traitorous body let your breath hitch. You could feel him chuckling quietly. 

"I was telling the truth," he replied and pressed his body even closer. You felt his hips align with yours and a low whimper escaped against your will. "I am right where I want to be, with your body pressed against mine."

He gave you no time for retaliation and crashed his mouth against yours in a passionate kiss. He started sucking and biting and as if a switch was flipped in your brain, you stopped thinking about the consequences. Instead you gave back just as well, tugging at his bottom lip, biting it lightly. Right now, only this damn attraction between you counted, and that _finally_ something happened about it. When you tried to take a breath, he used the split second to plunge his tongue into your mouth, tasting like tea and spices. 

You've been kissed before, and mostly it used to be soft and loving. This right now wasn't a soft caress; it was a fight for dominance.

Noticing your need to get air, you broke the kiss again and inhaled huge gulps of air, panting heavily. The Master started kissing down your jawline, making his way to your neck quickly. You couldn't hold in your moan when he found a particular sensitive spot. He kept sucking and licking and scraping his teeth over it, and it made your legs feel like jelly. You felt your blood rushing south, making your clit ache and thrum with each heartbeat.

Through the thin layers of your clothing you could feel the Master being affected by your kiss as well. You wrapped one leg around his hip, pressing his hardening penis even closer to your centre. You heard him gasp but you were too focussed on his free hand that was tracing your bra. 

Taking the hint he was finally cupping your breast, and you shamelessly moaned at the contact. You wished that he would let go of your wrists, so you could explore his body as well but his grip was unrelenting.

The Master broke away from your neck and tutted. "Try that again, and I'll just leave you here like that, pet."

You leaned forward again to catch his lips, but he moved them away just in time.

"Understood?"

You nodded frantically. His lips descended on yours again, and then he finally, _gloriously_ started moving. Slowly he started grinding his rock-hard penis into your mound, over and over again. The friction was enough to send waves of pleasure through your body.

"I wonder what your precious Doctor would say if she found you like this, helpless and so needy for your Master," he growled, making you even more turned on. He bit into your earlobe. "What would she say, hm?"

You could do nothing but pant, your brain having shut down for the moment as your entire body was focussing on the coil in your lower body, getting tighter and tighter with each movement, ready to burst. You were so close-

"That's it, love. Don't hold back." 

He switched positions and suddenly his muscular thigh pressed against you, his hand pushing you down rhythmically, making you ride his thigh.

The added pressure finally got you over your tipping point and with a deep moan you came. He kissed you deeply before plunging two fingers into your core, sliding them in and out furiously, occasionally swiping across your clit with his thumb. It took no time at all for you to come again, almost shrieking at the overstimulation. You fell back against the wall, glad for his thigh still holding you up.

When the last wave of pleasure left your body, he carefully extracted his fingers again. You could still feel his erection at your hip.

For a moment he was simply staring into your eyes. Not even fifteen minutes ago there was a storm brewing in those dark eyes, a manic edge in his gaze. Now, you could still see the familiar darkness in them, but also another emotion that you couldn't quite place. Surely the Master wasn't done yet, he wasn't known for his selflessness. He wasn't known for letting his prey running freely again after he captured them. 

And yet he let you go. That... was not what you expected. You looked back at him in confusion and saw a glint in his eyes that you couldn't quite place. Maybe it was amusement, maybe it was something darker than that.

"We'll meet again," he said evenly, as if he hadn't just had his way with you against a goddamn brick wall of all places.   
He turned and walked down the alley. He stepped through an inconspicuous door and a minute later the familiar wheeze of a disappearing TARDIS sounded through the alley. 

You looked at the spot where he disappeared. When it was obvious that he wouldn't return, you tried to fix your dress and your hair. Your panties were absolutely soaked. You groaned as you let your head fall back against the wall. There was no way you could hide what just happened. 

How could you ever explain that to the others?


End file.
